Toad
Main = Toad is one of the starting characters. He was added in v.0.6. He is one of the weaker characters of the game. Attacks Basic Moveset: * Kick: By pressing the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Headbutt: By pressing down and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Flail: By pressing the up button and the first button, this melee attack does 1-2 damage. * Dive: By pressing either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Shove: By tapping either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage. Specials: * Mushroom Lunch Break: By pressing the second button, does the effects of a Red Mushroom. * Plant Throw: By pressing down and the second button, this ranged attack does 2 damage. * Flying Hat: By pressing the up button and the second button, this melee attack does 1 damage. Showdown Attack: * Golden Mushroom: Toad turns four times bigger than his normal size. No status changes. Skin Swaps Toad has 4 skin swaps: Blue Toad, Red Toad, Yellow Toad, and Brown Toad. Toad character.png|Normal Toad Screenshot (37).png|Yellow Toad Screenshot (36).png|Red Toad Screenshot (35).png|Blue Toad Brown Toad.png|Brown Toad Attributes Toad is ranked 24th in the tier list in the D tier, the lowest of the lightweights. Toad is the fastest character in the game, so if he's against a spacer, he doesn't have much trouble with them at all. And being at a small size, he is a pretty hard character to hit. His Mushroom Lunch Break, despite its horrendously long startup, can increase the range of his attacks even more. They don't deal any extra damage, but it gives one of the best jabs in the game (which is a good jab already). He also has an up special that has some good control. However, when he isn't on lunch break, his attacks can be pretty hard to land a hit with. That, and he has a mediocre projectile, but it's lobbed at a good height, though. However, Toad's biggest issue is his terrible way to rack up damage fast. He doesn't have a lot of combos, he has a poor approach, and low range in his attacks. Overall, Toad has a lot of potential, but doesn't have enough to make it any higher than last place. Trivia * Toad is the smallest character in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. * Toad is the only character that can use an item effect as an attack. (Mushroom Lunch Break) * Toad is the lightest character in the game, as well as the fastest. * Toad and Koopa are the only characters whose trailer music play in the game. * Some of Toad's sprites were submitted by TimmyBrock. |-|Gallery = MKS Toad.jpg|Toad's Artwork in this game. From Mario Party Advance. Toad.png|Toad in the Tier List.|link=Tier List Toad's Showdown attack.png|Toad's Showdown attack output_Ixnxqd.gif|Toad's idle animation. output_JzvzhN.gif|Toad's showdown attack. Category:Characters Category:Starting Characters Category:V.0.6 Category:Lightweight Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier C Characters Category:Low Mid Tier